The Chase
by Roxadow
Summary: Amy has a bit of a pest problem. Oh, you didn't think it was a BUG did you? Ha! No, her problem is with someone that's harder to get rid of than cockroaches! Her black and red lookalike, Roxanne/Shadow's God-sister/Silver's mom, has acquired a little crush on her. Will Amy fall for her? Or will Roxanne get the ultimate slap in the face? Feel free to laugh! Shout out to my bud Kat!


Amy looked out the window to see the little girl that had a crush on her at the door knocking. She groaned, "Can't she take a hint?!" She opened the door with an irritated stare, "Roxanne, go away!"

Roxanne kept her sweet smile, "Before you say no, hear me out!"

"No!"

"But-"

"No! No! No! And no!"

"At least gimme a chance!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I'M NOT GAY!"

"Neither am I. I'm bisexual."

"I'm not bi either!"

"That's only a small issue! What else?"

"You're annoying as hell!"

"Who? Me? Pffft! Now you sound like Shadow, when I'm depressed and start singing Johnny Cash songs!"

"Go home! Or I'll chase you there with a broom again!"

"Come on! Whatever the issue is we can work on it!" She got down on her knees, "See? I'm down on my knees in my new second hand jeans I got from goodwill!"

Amy started to close her door, "We go through this on a daily basis... The answer is no..."

Roxanne looked like a tear might come to her ruby eyes, "Oh, come on! Can't you just find it in your heart to give me one little chance?"

Amy groaned, "Roxanne, you're 17-years-old! Grow up!"

"I will! Just one date! One! Uno!"

"No..."

"Come on! Only one! And if it's absolutely horrible, then I'll stop bugging you! Honest! I swear to God!"

Amy got to thinking, "You'll stop bugging me, if it sucks?"

"Yep!"

"Ok, but I got a couple of conditions..."

Roxanne smiled, "Anything!"

"You gotta dress like a girl... And don't wear your hat!"

"Ok, I can deal with dressing like a girl, but no hat?!"

"No hat..."

"But this is my lucky hat!"

"Then I guess it's a no-"

"But you gave this to me on my first Christmas without Melinda and Michael..."

Amy hated it when Roxanne would say stuff like that... It always made her feel bad for the black hedgehog, even though Roxanne did it without even meaning to and didn't even intend to make people feel bad for her... But Amy stood her ground even though she still felt a little bad for it, "Do you want a date or not?"

"Well... I guess one night wouldn't hurt..."

"Good... And when I say dress like a girl, I don't mean like punk skater chick! I mean dress NICE!"

Roxanne sighed, "I think I can get some help..."

"And nothing funny!"

"What? I wouldn't dream of it!"

"I mean no touching of inappropriate areas, no calling me your girlfriend, no telling people we're on a date, no trying to hold my hand, no hugging, no surprise kisses-"

"It was one time! And I was hammered and stoned!"

"Whatever... And no getting drunk or high!"

"Damn... There goes my idea..."

Amy slapped her in the back of the head, "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

Roxanne rubbed the back of her head, "Ya know, you and Shadow do that an awful lot... I wonder if that's why I'm so stupid..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Actually put some thought into it!"

Roxanne sighed, "I'll try..."

"So when are you free?"

"Tonight!"

"What was I thinking? Who are you gonna hang out with besides Shadow, Silver, Reggie, Zenalie, and Knuckles?"

"FYI, I barely hang around Reggie, Zenalie, and Knuckles anymore!"

"Yeah, because you have no way of getting on Angel Island without a chaos emerald and Reggie moved with Rouge and has to work all the time..."

Roxanne's ears bent down, "Yeah... Regrettably... I really miss them..."

Amy sighed, "I'll come by your house at 5:00. You think you'll be ready by then?"

Roxanne perked right up, "Yeah! Totally!"

"Well? Are you just gonna stare at me?"

Roxanne blushed a dark pink and looked at her shoes, "Uh... S-sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Amy always thought it was a little cute how shy Roxanne was. It always gave her a bit of a smile to know at least one person felt the way Roxanne did about her... Though she would've preferred it to be a guy... And a certain blue hedgehog at that. She leaned in her doorway, "You might wanna go get ready."

Roxanne smiled a bit, "Yeah... Bye..."

"Bye, Roxanne." She closed the door and sighed, "Let's hope she has the worst date planned..."

Roxanne felt like screaming happily at the top of her lungs, but she concealed her excitement and ran to the home that she shared with her stepdad, Shadow, who adopted her when she was 14. She practically kicked down the door, "Best day EVER!"

Shadow looked up from his book, "If you break that damn door, you're paying for a new one..."

Roxanne scratched the back her head, "Oops... Sorry, Shads..."

"It's fine... Anyways, who slipped you the happy pills?"

Roxanne smiled, "It's not pills!" Then she spun around in a circle, stopped, and popped her shirt collar, "I got a date tonight."

"With who?"

"Amy."

"Really? She finally cracked?"

"Wha? She didn't crack! I said if she didn't have a good time on the date then I'd leave her alone..."

"Oh. So what are your plans?"

"Well... I've been thinking aaaaaaaand..."

"And...?"

"I need help..."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! The closest thing to going on a date I've ever done is tag along with you and Silver, when you guys went to the movies once... Man, it sucked being a third wheel! Especially when you guys started making out and moaning and stuff... Ugh..."

"You weren't a third wheel."

"Shadow, y'all left me at the movie theater because y'all forgot I came along, remember?"

"Oh... Right... Sorry..."

"Forget it, homes. It's a thing of the past. So... Can you help me out?"

"I guess... Maybe... Depends, I suppose..."

"I'm not paying you..."

"I wasn't implying that!"

"Oh..."

"I mean I'm not used to helping girls with this kinda stuff..."

"All I need help with is finding out what we're gonna do and what I'm gonna wear... Amy said I have to wear fucking girl cloths... And I can't wear my damn hat..."

Shadow closed his book, "That's it? Really? Are you brain dead?"

"No! I just have socialization issues!"

"Well, take her to a movie and afterwards go for a walk. I suggest a museum or a park or something."

"Nice... Why couldn't I think of that?!"

"And as for dressing like a girl, it's simple. Wear the opposite of what you wear."

"Aww... Dammit... This is gonna be PAINFUL!"

Shadow rolled his eyes as he dragged Roxanne up the stairs to her room by the back of her shirt, "It's quite simple." He groaned, "I hate being in your room..."

Roxanne raised a brow, "Why?"

"Because I'm scared something might attack me..."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "My room's cleaner than yours more than half the time! And I keep it that way longer than you ever have! I'm the only one that knows how to clean around here!"

"Roxanne, we're the only ones that live here!"

"Touché..."

"Where's your shorts drawer or whatever the hell you do with them?"

"Right there..."

Shadow opened the drawer and started going through it, "God, I hate being in girls' rooms!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Dude, most of the people you hang out with are girls..."

"Shut up..." Shadow found about three skirts, which was amazing to him sense Roxanne never even wore them! He threw the skirts at her, "I didn't know you even knew what a skirt was..."

"Whoa! I didn't even know I owned ONE skirt let alone THREE!"

"That's a little sad..."

"Oh, shush!"

"Pick one."

Roxanne picked a black and red plaid skirt with a little chain hanging off the side, "What would match this?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're shitting me, right?"

"No..."

"Well, wear some red high tops with it."

Roxanne found a pair of high tops that she wrote her name on, "This isn't as horrible as I expected it would be."

"At least you can say that... You tell anybody and I'll kick your ass!"

"I wasn't planning on telling anybody!"

Shadow threw her a black V-neck, "Slap a headband or something on and you'll be perfect! My work here is done!"

Roxanne smiled, "Thanks, Shads."

"Don't mention it... Literally..."

"Got it, Shadzie!"

"Stop calling me that! That's why people think I'm cheating on Silver!"

"Sorry..." Roxanne got dressed quickly and added a black and red plaid bow with a black star in the middle. She looked at herself, "Hmmm... There's something missing..." She went the stairs, "Hey! Shads! You think I should wear make up?!"

Shadow rolled his eyes downstairs, "I DON'T CARE!"

Roxanne mumbled to herself, "Prick..." She went back into her room and checked the clock 4:10 pm... Roxanne sighed, "I need to look up movie times anyways..." After selecting a movie and pre-ordering the tickets, she checked the clock... 4:35 pm... She decided to start drawing until Amy was there to pick her up...


End file.
